Rain Barrels
by HecateA
Summary: Katie is saving the enviroment because of the daughter-of-Demeter thing she's got, and so is Travis because..?  Oneshot.


**So I felt bad about my no-new-story-in-a-while phase, and my big 'TO FINISH' folder, and I missed Tratie. So here we have it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nor Katie nor Travis nor the Percy Jackson world. Save the enviroment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain Barrels<strong>

1

Composting

**Katie's Argument:** Demigods are known for big appetites, so of course there are never that many left-overs, but sometimes there are. Cabin 4 can personally take charge of the project; we'll spread the compost around the flower beds and in Camp's other various fields and gardens. We have this huge bin on wheels that ended up being too thin for the forges' melted-down celestial bronze, but sturdy enough for our purpose. Leo was glad to give it to us. The younger kids can dig for worms, and we'll even keep it away from the cabins because of the smell. Think of how much healthier the grounds will be!

**Travis says: **I am _oh so totally in!_ You have no idea how disgusting that is in a water balloon. Or -oh my god- stink bomb version 2.0!

* * *

><p>2<p>

Clothing made with natural materials

**Katie's Argument: **In an alliance with the Aphrodite cabin for the first time in… ever; we've managed to make Camp T-shirt from natural and recycled fibres. The fibres aren't man made like most clothes; which means its chemical free, grown without pesticides or growth regulator, it's all natural which means its ecofriendly!

**Travis says: **It is _that _much harder to get stains out of cotton!

* * *

><p>3<p>

Recycling

**Katie's Argument**: Our camp is a tribute to the world as it was before! We have wood, water and even air nymphs as well as satyrs with us all the time. So why would we destroy the world furthermore by running a humongous factory that billows out carbon dioxide and fumes into the atmosphere_ just_ to make something that we already have? Water bottles, batteries, tin cans that the satyrs call 'stale'… There is no reason! We could even collect aluminum can tabs to send them to organisations that make wheelchairs with them, or send in tin cans and plastic bottle to factories that clean and recycle them. Heck, the Hephaestus cabin could melt them down for their machines. We're wasting trees and material, and this could stop it.

**Travis says: **Use the same spit balls twice! Even grosser!

* * *

><p>4<p>

Rain Barrels

**Katie's Arguments: **Instead of turning on the tap and making the whole plumbing system work- why not just collect the rain given to us naturally and filtering it, or having Percy clean it with his hydro powers? We can leave the rain barrels right outside camp so they collect the water outside the barriers. It'll ease the water bills and nourish our plants every time it rains. It's nature for nature!

**Travis says: **_S-weet! _Water gun and balloon filling stations!

* * *

><p>5<p>

SUV's

**Katie's Arguments: **We use the vans for all kinds of things. To bring the strawberries into the city for sale, when a big party of demigods needs to be off on a quest or a battle, taking half-bloods back to the City or the airports after the summer, when supplies we can only get in New York are needed… That's _a lot_. And not only is the fuel bill heavy on the pocket, but it comes out as Co2 that kills the earth furthermore. Camp should really invest into getting newer vehicles; fuel efficiency and so forth. Plus if we inflate the tires well, they won't break as easily which will not only help reduce the 50 million pounds of rubber Americans rub off their tires every two weeks. Scary stats, eh? Camp can help fix that!

**Travis says: **Can I have the old car?

* * *

><p>6<p>

Light bulbs

**Katie's arguments: **So we don't spend a lot of time in the cabins, firstly. But after getting back from a sing-along late, or when one of the younger kids is up in the middle of the night, or _some cabins _are fooling around and making pterodactyl noises (cabin 11, I am looking at you. And Travis, I can recognise your dinosaur sounds anywhere), we turn the lights on. And the big house is worst, it's such a big building! It's four stories of about 7-10 light bulbs per floor, but only one in the attic, and one in the basement. 1/5 of the electricity used in America is caused by lighting! If we were to use fluorescent light bulb, or even better, open the curtains to let in natural light; we'd have the same brightness for longer_ and_ using less electricity! It also wouldn't hurt if Mr D would be bothered with turning off lights when he leaves the room, but hey.

**Travis says: **Would people pay me a lot to watch me eat one of the old light bulbs? What are my chances of survival from a scale of 1 to 10?

* * *

><p>Travis played with Katie's hair since his shorter-than-demigod-average attention span forbade him from watching a sunset with his girlfriend like all the other couples of the beach. Percy and Grover seemed to be communicating by sign language, without Annabeth and Jupiter noticing.<p>

"I'm so glad you're helping me make Camp a greener place," Katie said.

"Hmm? Oh, no problem Kates. You know I'm behind you all the way. Besides, it's a good idea. Go environment!"

Katie sat up, which was kind of sad because she'd been lying with her head on his knees and it'd been really comfortable, having her so close. She beamed at him and he wasn't sad anymore. Especially not when she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell back in the sand.

When they were done (a.k.a. when Connor had taken a picture and Miranda had taken off after him), Travis moved a piece of her hair from her eyes, green like leaves and shinning because of her beautiful smile. A beautiful girl always had to have a beautiful smile.

Which was totally worth installing rain barrels around the outskirts of the border for three hours in the scorching hot sun the next day.


End file.
